


Hogwarts is... kinda gay

by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad
Summary: Some random LGBTQ youth are just trying to survive in Hogwarts. It's kind of hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had my friends create OCs that will appear throughout the story. Character credits at the end note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my friends make OCs that will appear over time. Credits in end note.

Ren was nervous. He was in charge of the Hogwarts GSA (Gender Sexuality association) sense Riley graduated. 

Luckily, Ren had a couple co-leaders. Their names are Melody Everson, a third year Hufflepuff and Zeb Jefferson, a fourth year Hufflepuff. 

Ren’s best friend in the entire universe was sitting next to him. Joe Weasley was a short boy in Ren’s year with the prettiest hazel eyes and the most handsome red hair. Joe is cisgender male and gay. He was originally going to be the co-leader of the GSA club along with Zeb, but over summer he became to stressed with family stuff and had to back down, so Ren wrote to Melody about it.

The soon-to-be third year was overjoyed to be an active part of the club but she was also worried that nobody would listen to her because of her age.

Soon, the soaking wet, nervous looking first years started tromping through the door to be sorted.

Ren mostly tuned out the sorting, trying to think about how to run the club, only coming out of his thoughts when a new Hufflepuff was sorted. Until he saw a certain first year who stood out.

“Evalore, Lucy.”

“RAVENCLAW!!!”

The new Ravenclaw had sewn a little rainbow onto their sleeve shoulder. Ren grinned as the nervous child hurried to join their fellow Ravenclaws. As he watched, Ren saw many of the Ravenclaws spot the rainbow. Some turned away. But some of the older students who were in the GSA club actually moved out of their seats and sat by the new kid, hopefully trying to help them feel welcome. 

After everyone got settled into their dorms, Ren, Zeb and Melody sat down in the common room to design posters for GSA and decide a place for the first meeting because none of the first years will know how to get to the room of requirement.

They soon decided on having the meeting in the great hall on Sunday the next weekend at 3:00.

Melody wrote down all the information on a price of paper and then Ren cast a spell to make a ton of copies.

Melody stuck a flyer up in the Hufflepuff common room before running off with a few more flyers to give to a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin so they can put it in their common rooms, and so she can put them around the school.

Zeb and Ren split the rest of the pile and went to put them around the school.

“Hey Ren. Whatcha doin’?” A familiar voice came from behind him. 

“Hey Izzy! How are you doing?”

“Meh. My family was weird to me this summer because I came out to them right before I came home through a letter.”

“Oh.” Ren was still lost in his own world, but Izzy’s words finally sunk in after a couple seconds. “OH.” 

“Yeah.”

“You came out?” Izzy is a trans female and had no idea what her family’s point of view was on the LGBTQ community. “What do you mean by weird?”

“They never responded to my letter, but as soon as I saw them they gave me a hug and were saying that it’s okay. But they still looked at me weird and stuff. They did try to use my preferred pronouns even though they messed up sometimes. The name part was easy because it didn’t change, though grandma did call me Izeah once.”

“Oh.” Izzy’s birth name was Izeah but even as a child, everyone called her Izzy.

“You say oh a lot.” She raised her eyebrows. “Gimme those.” She took some of the flyers from Ren’s hand and ran off to put them places, her long black hair swishing out behind her.

Pretty soon, they flyers were all up and the school week was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy by ImNotOkay_IPromise  
Izzy by SpidertheCacturn   
Melody by another friend


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, posted this right before the temporary shut down!

Lucy was rushing down from her dorm with her dorm mate Haley. Before leaving the dorm for dinner, she spotted a poster about a GSA club at Hogwarts.

Some of the older Ravenclaws had been talking about a GSA club, but seeing this poster, she knew it was real.

Soon, but not soon enough, the first meeting was happening.

Lucy joined up with a small group of older Ravenclaws who were heading to GSA as well. She didn’t exactly talk to them as much as listen to what they were saying and follow them.

When Lucy got to the great hall, a bit of distance had been out between her and the other Ravenclaws, so they were already seated at a table along with a few other students from the other houses, mostly Hufflepuff.

Standing a little ways away from the other students was a tall Hufflepuff who looked about 15 years old. Either he had robes that were too big for him, or he was just really skinny, or both, but he looked really thin. He was holding a small pile of papers and talking to a shorter girl (second or third year maybe) and another boy who looked about his age, both Hufflepuffs, while also scanning the crowd.

Lucy didn’t know why he stood out to her so much, maybe it was The was he was standing, or the nervous vibes he was emitting, or maybe it was the tie. Yes, definitely the tie. The kid, instead of a standard Hufflepuff tie, he had on a rainbow one. It fit the occasion.

The table that the kids were sitting at was the Hufflepuff table, but now it was covered in rainbows, along with a Hogwarts crest where the colors were rainbow instead of the usual red, yellow, green and blue.

Lucy knew none of the kids there, she was one of the only first years, but she already felt safe.

“Can everyone please listen?” One of the Hufflepuffs called our to the crowd.

The noise of the kids talking quieted and everyone turned to the three, and the thinner Hufflepuff spoke. “Hi. Our returning members probably know me, but if you don’t I’m Ren. Our past leader of this club, Riley, has graduated and now has a job at the ministry, trying to make the world better and more inclusive of the LGBTQ community. These are my co-leaders, Zeb and Izzy. GSA is here to help support students of the LGBTQ community and spread awareness, as well as just hand out and be weird.” This earned a chuckle from the students.

“But you don’t have to be part of the LGBTQ community to be part of the club. Ally’s and curious students are also welcome. Some of the things-“

“Sorry I’m late!” A voice carried across the hall. 

Lucy glanced at the person and had to do a double take. He looked like a normal person. He was wearing most of his Gryfindor uniform (the black robe was gone) and his hair was dyed a light blue color. Not much of his skin was showing. He had gloves on his hands, his scruffy blue hair was covering his neck, and he had a muggle baseball cap and sunglasses on, but of what she could se of his skin was very odd.

His skin was red and scaly. Lucy and the rest of the five first years there all gasped or murmured I amazement.

“Hi Jack.” Ren sighed and continued his speech. Jack slipped into the bench next to Lucy. He took off his hat and glasses, then spotted Lucy staring at him and he smirked. 

Lucy have a weak smile and directed her attention back towards Ren.

Zeb spoke up this time to finish up the speech. “Our next meeting will be the same time next week, and we’re meeting here so we can show you all the room of requirement, where we usually have our meetings. Have a nice day everyone!”

When Zeb closed the meeting, everyone stood up and started to walk out of the room.

Lucy found herself walking next one of the older Hufflepuffs.

“Hi! I’m Jade, my pronouns are they/them.” 

“Oh.” Lucy was caught off guard, not expecting anyone to talk to her. “Uh, Lucy. She/her.”

“You were sitting next to Jack, right? I bet you want to know what’s up with him. He asked people to tell the first years because it’s hard for him to talk about.”

“Yeah, he looks kinda odd. No offense to him, though.” Lucy caught herself sounding rude. Again

“Yeah. He was cursed as a child when he was seven years old by one of the last death eaters, one of the ones who stayed around after Voldemort’s death. His father is friends with Harry Potter, and the guy wanted revenge.”

“Oh. That’s horrible. Who was his father?”

Jade thought for a second. “I’m pretty sure it was Seamus Finnigan. He was Potter’s roommate at school.”

They said their goodbyes and parted ways to go back to their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack was made by LemonJellowo! Thanks, man.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy made by ImNotOkay_IPromise  
Melody and Izzy made by two other friends.


End file.
